The Unexpected
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: The Salmation Knights have made a mistake. They have let a girl into their ranks!This revised version of the movie is not following the story to the letter, but I can try, can't I?
1. Elanea,the horse,and other little devils

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. Some other rich guy does.

This basically follows the same storyline as the movie, but I'm changing a few things...

---------------------------

Part 1

The Bishop frowned, obviously not very happy about what had happened.

They had made a _girl_ into a knight.

Completely by accident, of course.Some how, the redhead had concealed her true sex and impersonated her dead brother. How she had kept it from the other knights, he would never know, but he was going to making a little trip to the southern wall of brittan anyways. She had served for 15 years, and now he was being forced to release her without punishment.

Then a messenger ran into his office.

-:-:-:-:-

Elanea faced her angry commander with a straight face, which was a good thing, because otherwise she would have been rolling on the floor with laughter. Arthur was giving her the longest lecture in the history of man kind on how pertending to be her long dead brother was wrong. Any other knight would have paled, maybe even cowered before the quietly furious man. Personally, she found it rather hilarious.

15 years with the same men, always in tight quarters, had passed since her brother had been murdered. 15 years. Yet somehow, these knights had missed that she was a she, not a he.

It was all rather funny when you really thought about it all.

Elanea hardly noticed Arthur had stopped speaking, except for that the room had suddenly become less...one really couldn't say loud because Arthur only got loud when he was angry at men, and she was a woman, so it was more like _more_ tense than anything else.

She watched Arthur with the most innocent look she could manage. His frown deepened.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Oooo...now she got to make him even _more_ irritated. "Nope." By some miricle, she kept a straight face.

"What?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to say _anything?_"

"Well, obviously I have, seeing as how I had to answer your question verbally." She had always been good at being smart, even if she wasn't the best reader or writer.

Arthur gave an annoyed sigh, showing how much anger he was holding back. "Go on, I know what you're up to."

She broke into a smile then. "Aw, but I have sooo many-"

"Just get."

She didn't protest a second time and left, making for the stables as fast as she could, laughing all the way. She passed Gawain and Galahad on the way, making the two knights look after her in confusion. She couldn't wait to get to her horse.

-:-:-:-:-

Tristan watched Elanea as she saddled her horse. Unlike most of the Salmation knights, he wasn't desperately suprised by the sudden discovery of her gender. Byran, her older brother, had always been rather girly for a man, and his sudden willingness to fight and size change made it obvious, to him at least, that it wasn't the same man. She had been _very_ embarassed when she was first discovered, by himself ironically, and she hadn't been the same towards him since. That was because he had decided he needed a bath soon after she had disappeared towards the lake.

She didn't even notice him until he said, "Elanea, what are you doing?"

she jumped and whirled around in suprise.Then she glarred at him for a moment for ruining her good mood, then jumped on her horse.

"You're a smart man, Tristan. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"You better not be going out on your own again." said another man, who had just walked into the stables. He gave her a charming smile. "Arthur will have your head when you come back, you know."

"He already wants her head, Lancelot, and a bit more if he is as smart as I believe him to be." said Tristan, smiling evily.

Elanea rolled her eyes as the two men laughed. "I'm going now, and don't follow me if you don't want to die tomorrow."

She clearly was not very happy with them. "If you come back alive, that is."

The knights burst into another round of laughter and Elanea moaned as she charged out of the stables and made for the wall gate.

------------------------------------

Far from accurate, I know, but I had fun writing it.I think I'm better at writing evil and funny stuff, how about you? Well I hope you enjoyed it!

R&R!!


	2. asumptions and relization

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur

----------------------------------------------

**Part 2**

Elanea didn't return for a week, and things got rather dramatic during her disappearance. Lancelot kept going out to look for her, Bors drank with Galahad, Tristan played darts, and Gawain and Dagonet watched the whole scene with a lack-luster expression.

Okay, so only Lancelot was overly dramatic, and maybe Arthur only worried because she was the youngest member of their troop. The only reason Elanea returned was because she got the reaction she wanted, or as close as it was going to get anyways. Only two of her peers had worried, to any stretch of the imagination.

When she finally came out of her hiding place in an old abandoned church, Arthur seemed to have given up on her. That's why she got such an odd greeting when she walked into the round table room during luncheon as though she had never been gone.

Bors, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, and Dagonet each tossed out their own bored 'hello' or 'you're late'. Arthur starred in disbelief, and Lancelot jumped up to scold her for worrying him.

Said worrywart hadn't even ground out two words before Elanea placed two fingers against his lips and said, "You worry too much."

"Elanea, where have you been?" Arthur asked. She rolled her eyes and didn't bother to point out he wasn't her father, again.

"I was down at the old church, reading some wonderful old scrolls about murder trials." She said as she walked around the table to sit between Gawain and Galahad. "A very good way to spend my time, don't you think?"

"Murder trials…?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"So you're not hurt or anything?" asked Lancelot hurriedly.

Elanea glared at the dark, charming knight. "Except for a paper cut on one of my fingers-"

"Let me see!"

Lancelot strode to her side and tried to look at said finger, but was pulled roughly back into his seat by Arthur. "It's a paper cut, you numbskull." Said Arthur in a friendly way.

Gawain gently took hold of her injured finger and kissed the small cut. "There," he said in a courting tone, "all better." Lancelot glared jealously at Gawain.

Elanea saw that glare and decided to use it to her advantage. "You know, there's this bruise on my chest from that sparing match over a week-"

"Get a room!" groaned Galahad, standing to move.

Gawain gave her an innocent look. "I think we got the wrong man."

Elanea giggled. "From the look on Lancelot's face, I'd think we did just fine."

Tristan leaned forward and gave her a questioning look. "And how's that bruise? Still need a kiss better?"

"No thank you!" she stood with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm-"

"Not going anywhere." Said Arthur tiredly.

Elanea's face fell. "Not what I had in mind."

"You weren't planning on going on another trip, were you?" asked Gawain, leaning back in his chair.

"No, not yet anyways. Why?"

"I want to go with you next time."

Elanea leaned down and put her lips to his ear. She whispered, "I'm not that stupid, Gawain." Then she started away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Are you suggesting that I'd do something…_wrong_ to you?"

"Yep!"

Before Gawain, or Arthur, could protest further, she had gone from the room.

The room was quiet from a moment, but Tristan couldn't help but comment on the situation. "She's in love."

"What?" Arthur turned to his killing-crazed friend.

"She's in love."

"With who?" asked Lancelot, standing once again.

"Not you, that's for sure." Bors muttered. Lancelot shot Bors an evil look.

"Whoever it is, it's none of our business." Said Arthur.

Every knight's eyes were on him. "Aren't you curious?" asked Galahad.

Arthur shook his head. "Not even slightly."

"Why?" asked Lancelot. "What if it wasn't one of us and she's having a hot affair with a…a Saxon?"

"She's not stupid, Lancelot, or heartless. Do you think she'd fall for one of the blokes who killed her brother?" Lancelot shook his head. "Exactly. And it's her life. She doesn't have to want one of us."

Lancelot groaned in frustration. "Think of it this way, Lancelot. She seen more of us than any woman has a right to." Said Tristan carelessly, knowing it would make the dark man even more self-conscious.

But it didn't just affect Lancelot, and the silence that followed was proof of that.

"Good lord…" Galahad turned slightly red and covered his mouth with his hand. Bors just shrugged and continued eating. Dagonet didn't seem to be paying any attention and Arthur moaned and leaned back in his chair.

Lancelot sat down again and Gawain sighed. "So…now what?"

"Well, considering she's already scarred for life-"

"Anyone up for jousting practice?" Elanea appeared in the doorway, causing each knight to go a different shade of pink, except Tristan and Bors. Lancelot fidgeted with his sword belt and Galahad turned away. Elanea gave them a lost look. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Just a small comment of mine has caused some embarrassment." Said Tristan offhandedly. Bors grunted in agreement.

"What could you have said to make them _this_ off?"

"Just that you've seen more of us than any women has a right to."

The knights expected her to turn away and blush like crazy, but she was anything but shocked. "Yeah, so?" Tristan laughed and was soon joined by Gawain. She gave them a quizzical look. "I'll take that as a no." she turned on her toes and started out.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" said Gawain, still laughing as he stood to follow. She looked back and still none of the other knights would look her in the eye. Tristan also stood.

"So that's three for jousting?" asked Tristan.

"Seems so…" said Elanea slowly as Gawain put an arm around her waist. Of course, Lancelot's jealously flared and the hotheaded man stood.

"I'll go to!" he said forcefully, "Just too even things out."

Elanea shrugged and Gawain dragged her away from the room. This was going to be an interesting day.

-------------------------------------------

R&R!!!


	3. Joking around and orders

_Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur...not enough blasted money..._

_a/n--I think it's about time I gave you something new to think about in this little story. What do you think?_

**Part Three**

Jousting was as pointless as ever. Tristan had never been able to hit the target properly, let alone go against another person. Elanea had fun making Lancelot look bad, which he later claimed to do on purpose, and Gawain beat them all without breaking a sweat.

It made one wonder why they even bothered anymore.

"We need someone new to fight." Elanea complained while they were resting on a grassy hill over-looking the city. "I'm getting tired of Gawain whipping my ass."

"Hm, or we could switch to fencing." said Tristan, who was stroking his hawk's breat freathers tenderly.

"You only suggest that because you can't joust." Gawain said, standing and stretching.Tristan shrugged and Elanea laughed.

"Nothing wrong with not being able to joust." said Lancelot. "It means you're better at other things." He smiled at Elanea in a devilish fashion. "Want to go for a ride later tonight, my dear?"

"Yeah, you ain't that great." Elanea stood and wistled, causing her black mare, Nightmare, to trot over to her and snort in anticipation. She patted the horses' neck before jumping up into the saddle. "C'mon, lets go back so I can annoy Arthur and Galahad some more."

Tristan stodd, sending off his hawk. "May I assist you in this annoyance?"

"And who else will, other than Gawain."

Lancelot sighed and got to his feet. " I think I'm going to have to warn our commander about your evil schemes."

"Only if you get there first!" ELanea set Nightmare to a full-blown charge, straight towards the city. Gawain and Tristan were the next to follow, while it took a moment for Lancelot to realize what had happened.

05050505050505

Arthur watched the four from his window, a smile tugging at his lips. Try as he might, he could never get the red-head to grow up. Now he hoped she never did. Childhood never lasted very long and should be the most cherished of years. But most never got this pleasure.

He turned away from the happy sight and went back out to the stables. They needed to circulate another patrol, and he knew they wouldn't be very happy about it.

Well, Elanea would be thrilled and Tristan wouldn't mind. Gawain might not be an issue, since he wasn't one to miss out on all the fun and Galahad followed himeverywhere. Lancelot would boldly go whre no man has gone before to make an impression on Elanea, not that it ever worked. Bors was..well, Bors. And Dagonet...

To be honest, Dagonet was unexplainable. He and Elanea got on just fine, same with everyone else, but he seemed distracted as of late. That wasn't Dagonets' style. He was attentive, always sure of himself. Now he couldn't even make it through a conversation about the weather without getting sidetracked!

Arhtur sighed as he entered the stables. Bors, Dagonet, and Galahad were already there. This place was an unoffical hangout or something to the knights. If you needed to find them, the stables was the place to look.

"Arthur, you look troubled." said Galahad, who was sitting on a box.

"I am. We need to go on another patrol. A journeyman claimed to have seen a small band of Saxons heading our way."

"Good, Tristan needed to get out again. I was starting to think he was human." said Bors, who still had a mug of beer in his hand.

"I am human." they turned as the last four entered the stable. "I'm just very good at being a god."

"As if! If you're a god then I'm a whore!" said Elanea, slipping to the ground.

The knights took a moment to examine her.

"You know..."

"That could prove to be an interesting pass-time...

"Wouldn't be too hard for you..."

"Hm..."

"Oh, you people are horrible!" Elanea put her horse in her stall, pretending to be furious.

"You asked for that one, girl, and you know it." said Tristan, dropping to the ground beside her. He gently moved her out of his way with a hand on her waist.

"No I didn't! Don't go thinking that I'd give myself over willingly either. You've probably seen all you'll ever see of my skin."

"Probably?"

"Yeah. Can't deny that you're smart, dark, strong...you know, all the stuff women like."

"God, he really does seem human." wispered Galahad.

Elanea moved away from her horse and Tristan and found a place to sit, being joined shortly after by Gawain. "So what's the plan, captain?"

"We need to run another patrol."

"It's about bloody time!"

------------------------------

_a/n--I'm having way too much fun with this..._

_R&R!! _


	4. Love and Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I don't own ing Arthur_

_a/n--sorry if I've been spelling thinkgs wrong lately, I've been on a bit of a high, you could say. Too much painting going on over here, I think the fumes are getting to me._

**Part Four**

They were all packed up by the end of the day. Arthur made a point of pulling Elanea aside and explaining that she was only coming because of her tracking skills at least ten times. She always nodded and said, "Of course, and you can't fight very well without me."

They set out at an easy pace, heading straight for the place where the Saxons had supposedly been seen. It was no more than a three hour ride from the city.

Everyone stood back while Elanea went to investigate the two-foot high wall and its surroundings. It was starting to get dark, so Arthur ordered for camp to be made.

The rest of the knights started to settle things down for the night, building a fire, tying up the horses and other simple task. But Tristan found himself finished faster than the others, along with Dagonet. The silent berserker watched their female friend with a look of concern on his face.

Tristan shrugged and looked at Elanea. She was crouching on the wall, looking away from them, obviously lost in thought.

"Tristan." He turned to Dagonet, who had made his way to his side. "What do you think she's thinking about?"

An odd question, especially for Dagonet. "Probably thinking of the story behind the tracks she has found."

Dagonet nodded, and then went to join the young woman. He spoke a few words to her and she laughed. He sat beside her and they spoke some more. Tristan actually found himself feeling left out.

"Elanea!" Arthur called. "Figure out what happened yet?"

"Yes!"

"Do we have a direction?"

"Yes!"

"Then come set yourself up!"

"In a minute!"

Galahad rolled his eyes. "I think I know who she's in love with."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_a/n--There, all set. I can't wait till things get rolling! _

_R&R!! _


End file.
